CCTV
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [KIHYUN/YAOI] Tidak ada yang lepas dari pengawsan Kibum. Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun?


**CCTV**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Super Junior**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI, RE-PUBLISH.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**Lullaby Dik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari didorm.

Di hari yang bebas. Sebuah kepompong siap menetas mengeluarkan wujud aslinya yang sudah lama terkukung… STOP!  
>Kyuhyun melempar buku bertajuk 'Miracle Day' karya Lullaby ke lantai dengan sadis. Bahkan tidak hanya melempar Kyuhyun mulai memijak-mijaknya.<p>

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Kau merusak buku bacaan itu? Bagus! Aku sudah muak."

Kyuhyun memberi jempolnya kepada Heechul. "Hahahaha. Tentu saja!" bangganya.

BUGH

"Ini harganya mahal bodoh! Kita bisa menjualnya lagi." Protes Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba datang dari kamarnya. Iler khas orang tidur masih tertinggal disudut bibirnya. "Hyukjae! Dasar kau manusia pelit, kau bisa protes tapi bersihkan dulu bibirmu itu, pabbo!" sahut Heechul sadis.

Eunhyuk tidak niat membalas, oh ayolah, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan tetua setan? Takut-takut dia akan membicarakan keburukan dirinya ditelevisi.

Eunuhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya-menyerah. Lalu masuk lagi ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun memberi jempol lagi kepada Heechul untuk kedua kalinya. "Daebakk!" serunya. Heechul tersenyum bangga. Dia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. "Haha. Tentu saja. Untuk orang setidak penting Eunhyuk, kau harus langsung menyemburnya dengan ancaman. Dia akan diam."

"Oooo…" Kyuhyun ber'oh' ria. Menyerap segala pelajaran dadakan Heechul di pagi hari.

Melihat namdongsaengnya sibuk mengintip sesuatu dari arah ruang tamu, Sungmin menegur Ryewook. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Pasalnya mereka sedang dalam kegiatan 'mari memasak'. Ryewook refleks menyentuh dadanya, "Kau mengagetkan saja hyung."

Sungmin ikut-ikutan mengintip seperti Ryewook tapi yang dia lihat hanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang tertawa bersama. "Mereka kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ryewook mulai kembali ke dapur, mengaduk-aduk masakannya. "Kyuhyun dan Heechul hyung didepan kita selalu adu mulut ternyata, cih, aku beberapa kali mendapati Heechul hyung mengajari Kyuhyun tentang keevilannya."

Sungmin mengambil tempat disamping Ryewook, membalik telur goreng yang dimasaknya. Namja imut itu manggut-manggut. "Nde. Heechul hyung memang gurunya tapi…" Sungmin menggantung perkataannya agar lebih misterius. Ryewook menghentikan adukannya, menatap Sungmin antusias.

"Kibum adalah biangnya." Bisik Sungmin.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Siang hari didorm.

Magnae Super Junior itu kesurupan, bukan kesurupan setan seperti disekolah author, tapi mendadak heboh sendiri. Senyum sendiri. Tertawa sendiri. Mengitari dorm sendiri.

Donghae yang sedang fokus browsing internet sedikit terganggu. Dia mengalihkan sebentar tatapannya ke Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya sedang memegang ponsel sambil tertawa aneh. Donghae tiba-tiba saja meneguk lidahnya kasar.

'Hyukjae sialan.' Batinnya miris.

Potongan video yadong yang ditawarkan Eunhyuk tadi malam kembali hadir diingatannya. Hanya dengan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Memakai kaos V neck yang memperlihatkan leher putih hingga seperempat dada nya yang tampak berkilau akibat keringat magnae itu saat berlari-lari tadi.

Belum lagi bibir merah Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa sangat menggiurkan.

"DONGHAE PABBO!" Donghae menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Yak! Hyung! Kau kenapa eoh?" sahut Kyuhyun bingung mendengar hyung ikannya tiba-tiba menjerit-cukup mengagetkan jantungnya.

"A… ani." Diam sejenak. Donghae mendapat ide. Lalu dia membuka salah satu variety show hobae-nya di youtube yang cukup terkenal dulu. Shinee Hello Baby.

"Kyu, kau tahu Variety Show Hello Baby?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau sudah menonton yang bagian Shinee?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar lantas menggeleng. "Waeyo hyung?" Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, "Kajja kita tonton."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menonton itu hyung?" bingung Kyuhyun namun dia tetap beranjak mendekati Donghae. "Entahlah, hyung teringat komenan salah satu fans hyung, dia berkata baru saja selesai menonton ini dan dia sangat menyukainya, hyung hanya penasaran. Leeteuk hyung kemarin tidak menerima tawaran ini."

"Oooo…" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. "Itu karena jadwal kita yang padat. Hanya karena itu hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Eum… agar kita bisa lebih bersama, mungkin?" bisik Donghae ragu. Wajahnya sudah memerah mengatakan itu.

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal malu Donghae. Dia beranggapan Donghae perlu teman menonton, lagipula mereka jarang bersama. "Kajja!" putusnya.

Donghae bernafas lega, Kyuhyun memang evil dan sedikit yadong tapi juga polos.

"Kau duduk didepan Kyu."

"Aku duduk disofa saja hyung, kau saja yang dikarpet." Tolak Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak habis akal untuk melanjutkan misinya, "Hyung pegal di bawah daritadi." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya-bosan. "Maka, kita bisa berdua diatas hyung." Keukeh Kyuhyun.

"Aniya! Tidak akan enak menontonnya, ayolah Kyu, jangan keras kepala. Kau tahu hyung menyayangimu kan?" rajuk Donghae lagi. "Arra… Arra…" Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kau yang menyayangiku? Dasar ikan hyung." Dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Donghae. Akhirnya mereka tukar posisi.

Video dimulai, ternyata gambar dari video itu tidak tetap. Bukan video asli dari SM Entertainment. Sama seperti merekam video dari televisi yang sedikit-sedikit bergerak tidak fokus. Mungkin sipengambil gambar, tangannya sedang pegal.

"Hyung, gambarnya jelek. Kita tonton yang lain saja." keluh Kyuhyun. Donghae yang daritadi mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Kyuhyun dibawah, ikut bergerak-gerak untuk memfokuskan tontonannya. Hingga Donghae beberapa kali 'tidak sengaja' mencium kepala Kyuhyun atau 'tidak sengaja' pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Tapi, ini seru Kyu."

"Apanya yang seru? Kau saja menontonnya begitu heboh! Apa lehermu tidak sakit hyung?! Lalu, kenapa kau menonton harus sedekat ini?" protes Kyuhyun.

Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua bahu Kyuhyun, memposisikan wajahnya disamping wajah Kyuhyun, mempertahankan posisi mereka yang sedikit agak intim. "Diamlah Kyu, dan nikmati." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, beruntung Donghae hari ini, magnae itu sedang dalam hati yang bahagia. Karena, lagi-lagi dia menemukan fanfic Kibum X Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sebenarnya dia berbohong soal pendapat fans itu. Nyatanya, fans yang mempunyai nama account itu mengeluarkan protes karena satu-satunya video Shinee Hello Baby di youtube memiliki frame gambar yang bergerak-gerak sampai-sampai kepalanya ikut bergerak.

Alhasil nyambung ke otak terkontaminasi yadong milik Donghae.

Ryewook dan Sungmin yang baru pulang dari membeli kudapan ringan untuk siang hari, tidak bergeming dari tempat berdiri mereka didekat dapur.

"Tidakkah Donghae hyung benar-benar beruntung hari ini? Memanfaatkan kepolosan Kyuhyun, dan ketidak beradaan Heechul dan Eunhyuk hyung. Aku kehabisan akal melihat magnae kita hyung." Gumam Ryewook takjub.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita siapkan kudapannya." Balas Sungmin malas.

"Kau tidak memarahi Donghae hyung? Bukankah Kyuhyun dongsaeng kesayanganmu?" Ryewook mengekori Sungmin yang diluan masuk ke dapur.

"Ya memang. Tapi, Donghae dongsaeng yang baik. Biarlah untuk saat ini." Sahut Sungmin acuh. Ryewook mengendikkan bahu. "Asal jangan ketahuan Kibum saja." tubuhnya merinding seketika mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sungmin.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Sore hari di dorm.

Terdengar senandung merdu Kyuhyun dari kamarnya. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kangin yang bersantai di ruang televisi saling bertatapan bingung. Sungmin mengantarkan kudapan ringan. "Jangan dimakan dulu nde! Tunggu yang lain siap." Pesan Sungmin yang bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan lapar para monster buas itu.

Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa.

Sungmin yang sayup-sayup mendengar lantunan dari kamar Kyuhyun, bertanya kepada mereka. "Dia kenapa?" Donghae menggeleng. "Mollayo. Mungkin dia terlalu senang saat bersamaku tadi."

"Bersamamu?" sembur Eunhyuk. Donghae gelagapan. Bisa-bisanya dia kelepasan. "Kami menonton bersama tadi. Duduk berdua disofa." Eunhyuk memberi tatapan mengintimidasinya, "Aku tidak menanyakan posisi kalian pabbo. Kau pasti bertingkah yang yadong-yadong padanya. Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya ikan pabbo."

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ani! Aku hanya simpati padamu yang tentu tidak bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun dari tangan Ki-Bum!" Eunhyuk sengaja menekan kata terakhir, yang berhasil membuat Donghae merinding disko.

"Nde. Nde. Kau benar. Aku bersama mu saja Nyuk, lagian kau tidak kalah manis dari Kyuhyun." putus Donghae. "Ya, itu baru benar." Kangin yang diam saja sebagai penonton merasa perutnya mual. Pasangan yang sangat aneh-batinnya.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kau tidak makan dulu Kyu?" tegur Sungmin yang melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya sudah memakai pakaian rapi dan sedang menggunakan sepatu. "Aniya. Aku akan makan diluar."

"Kau makan dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Changmin. TVXQ baru saja balik dari Inggris. Dia mengajakku bertemu hyung." Otomatis Sungmin memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Changmin, Kyu. Kau tahukan dia masih menyukaimu?" ingat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ani. Changmin bilang dia tidak menyukai ku lagi."

Pijatan Sungmin didahinya semakin keras, astaga! Sungmin perlu mengingatkan Heechul untuk mengajari Kyuhyun lebih peka terhadap orang lain. Karena hanya ucapan Heechul yang terkesan sadis itu yang biasanya diterima Kyuhyun dengan baik. Bukan nasehat dirinya yang baik dan lembut.

"Arra… arra… jangan pulang terlalu malam nde. Besok kau ada jadwal di Radio Star."

Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan Changmin yang baru masuk, namja manis itu mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali sebelum menutup panggilan. "Jja. Aku pergi hyung." Pamitnya. Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kedua magnae di grupnya itu melepas rindu dengan berkunjung ke area Sungai Han tempat favorit mereka. Makan jjamyeon dikedai langganan mereka. Tidak perlu taku ketahuan lagi, karena pemilik kedai itu mempersiapkan tempat khusus bagi mereka.

Kyuhyun memakan langsung jjamyeonnya yang masih mengepulkan asap banyak. Lantas dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena kepanasan. Changmin tertawa lepas. Selalu begini ketika mereka makan jjamyeon dimalam hari. Tingkah Kyuhyun persis seperti anak kecil.

Changmin menyeka kuah jjamyeon yang tertinggal disekitar bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya lalu dia sendiri menjilat kuah itu.

"Yak! Dasar kau tiang jorok! Sebegitu sayangnya kah kau pada makanan hingga yang tersisa pun kau makan?"

"Setiap makanan yang tertinggal dibibirmu terasa manis Kyu, ini adalah suatu yang ku tunggu-tunggu." Jawab Changmin jujur ada apanya-maksudnya-apa adanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, "Ck! Pervert!" umpatnya. Changmin tertawa lagi, "Tapi, kau menyukainya kan?" wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Membuat Changmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi bulat itu.

CHUP

"Ishhh… kau menyebalkan Shim!" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang menjadi korban pengecupan Changmin. Lalu menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Changmin ingin menggoda Kyuhyun lagi tapi getaran ponselnya memaksa Changmin melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseo Sungmin hyung…" jawab Changmin.

"_Ki-Bum…" _desis Sungmin dari seberang. Tubuh Changmin membatu. Menutup sambungan telefon yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi 'tuutt… tuutt…'.

Mood Changmin hilang seketika, dia menatap miris lengannya yang terdapat bekas jahitan. Padahal sudah 5 bulan tapi bekasnya masih terlihat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siap ini kita pulang saja Kyu. Manajer menghubungiku." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Sungmin hyung yang memberitahumu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Nd-nde." Changmin tidak menatap Kyuhyun lagi, dia sengaja terlarut dalam makanannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Malam hari didorm.

Semua member bersiap untuk memasuki kamar masing-masing. Berkeinginan menemui dunia mimpi. Namun, pintu dorm diketuk dari luar.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah setengah jalan menuju kamar tidak menghiraukan siapa gerangan orang yang berkunjung didorm mereka.

Heechul yang baru saja pulang dari acaranya, tidak berniat bergerak se-inchi-pun dari duduknya.

Kangin. Racon Super Junior itu sudah terlelap diluan.

Ryewook terlarut dalam kegiatannya balas-balasan komentar didunia maya dengan kekasihnya-Yesung. Hal ini jarang terjadi mengingat Yesung yang sedang menjalani kegiatan wajib militernya.

Sungmin? Hanya Sungmin yang masih berpikiran jernih untuk membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun? Aishhh… magnae itu tidak ada kerjaan sekalipun tidak akan mau mengangkat bokongnya.

"Nugu?" gumam Sungmin. Namja itu kemudian membuka pintu. "Siwon?" bingung Sungmin tapi dia tetap mempersilahkan salah satu member Super Junior itu masuk.

"Kenapa tidak buka sendiri?" tanya Sungmin sebelum dia duduk diatas sofa disusul oleh Siwon. "Aku lupa hyung." Sungmin melihat Siwon menutup mata sedikit terheran, "Kau sakit?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Hyung buatkan minuman hangat dulu nde." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Sungmin bergegas ke dapur.

Kyuhyun yang bermain PSP diatas karpet sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon sesaat mendengar kata 'sakit' yang diucapkan Sungmin. "Kalau sakit mengapa ke sini hyung?" Siwon yang mendengar suara bass kesukaannya, membuka mata sepenuhnya, dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatapnya. "Hyung kesepian diapartemen sendiri, lebih baik disini. Ada yang merawat."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, "Bagaimana jika malam ini kami semua sibuk?"

"Hyung tahu sekarang kau tidak ada jadwal Kyu…" jawab Siwon malas. "E? Hyung tahu jadwalku? Oooo… berarti hyung mau aku yang mengurusmu, begitu?" tebak Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk. "Tepat sekali!"

"SHIREO! Aku bukan perawat hyung! Mengurus diri saja susah, apalagi hyung. Kan ada Heechul atau Sungmin hyung! Mereka bisa memasak bubur, membuat teh hangat, eum, mengompres dahi hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar yang mengundang tawa kecil dari Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, hyung juga bisa sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Hyung hanya perlu…" Siwon menjeda sejenak perkataannya, tubuh atletisnya turun ke bawah tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk bersila. Memposisikan kepalanya ke atas paha Kyuhyun. Memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, hingga kepala Siwon terbenam diperut namja penyuka game itu.

"Begini, maka hyung akan segera sembuh." Lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak menolak, bibirnya tersenyum simpul, Siwon sama seperti Kibum jika sakit. Kibum akan membenamkan wajahnya diperut Kyuhyun atau dadanya, lalu tertidur pulas hingga pagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Siwon juga memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu.

Namun, dia teringat sesuatu.

Ada waktu dimana Kyuhyun bertanya alasan Kibum yang menyukai hal itu kala dia sakit, dan Kibum menjawab…

"_Aku menyukainya karena itu kau. Kau orang yang ku cinta."_

"Si… Siwon hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Siwon bergumam singkat. "Kau bisa melakukan ini dengan Heechul hyung atau Sungmin hyung, atau Ryewook dan yang lain kan? Ada yang mau aku kerjakan hyung, jika kau begini aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Tolak Kyuhyun lembut tetap berpikir positif.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, yang membuat perut Kyuhyun tergelitik. "Yak! Geli hyung."

"Shireo! Hyung maunya hanya sama mu Kyu. Sebentar saja nde."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau…"

"EHEM!" deheman kuat Sungmin menyela perkataan Siwon. Namja imut itu cepat-cepat menghampiri Siwon dan menarik lengan namja kuda itu kuat hingga tubuhnya terduduk. "Ini Minumnya Siwon!" tegas Sungmin.

Siwon menatap tajam hyungnya itu, dia berdecak kesal, namun tetap mengambil air yang dibuatkan Sungmin.

"Kyu, masuk ke kamarmu." Perintah Sungmin, suaranya tegas dan lugas, Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada bicara hyung imutnya itu mengerti jika Sungmin tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Tanpa protes Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar. "Get Well Soon, hyung." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk.

"Nde. Kyunie." Jawab Siwon riang.

PLETAKKK

"Appoo…" lenguh Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun lagi, Siwon! Apa belum cukup kau dibuat sakit oleh Kibum!" marah Sungmin.

Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dia juga mengerti, salahkan saja hatinya yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari magnae imut itu. Sampai sekarangpun dia tidak habis pikir mengapa dia yang dikata-katakan namja sempurna bisa kalah dari namja sedingin es kutub selatan itu-ah, juga punya jiwa psikopat!

Ya. Siwon beranggapan rivalnya itu mempunyai jiwa pembunuh yang sadis. Lihatlah dirinya, Changmin, dan sederetan namja-namja yang mendekati Kyuhyun.

Seminggu yang lalu, setelah bertemu empat mata dengan Kibum, Siwon mengalami sakit perut yang dahsyat sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit, gelang kesehatan saja masih dipakai Siwon hari ini.

Changmin korban 5 bulan lalu. Sama halnya dengan Siwon, setelah bertemu pribadi dengan Kibum, namja jangkung itu terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan Kibum yang mengakibatkan lengan kirinya tergores pisau cukup dalam-berhasil mendapat 2 jahitan. Sementara Kibum dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui semua itu, ingin sekali Siwon dan para korban yang lain memberitahunya, namun, mereka malu dan merasa tidak jantan. Karena yang sejujurnya, itu semua salah mereka, meminta Kibum untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun.

Siapa juga yang tidak marah?

**[~KiHyun~]**

Tengah malam didorm.

Kyuhyun melempar PSP nya sembarangan. Dia tidak minat main lagi. Padahal dia belum mengantuk juga-terkena insomnia mendadak. Bosan pun menyerang.

"ARRGGGHHH…!" teriak Kyuhyun. Bukan karena frustasi. Dia melakukannya sebagai siasat agar para hyungdeulnya ada yang terbangun, datang ke tempat Kyuhyun, sehingga makhluk evil itu ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol.

Sayang sekali, impian busuk Cho Kyuhyun tidak terpenuhi untuk malam ini. Di kamar masing-masing, semua hyungdeul yang diharapkan sedang dalam mode tertidur bak orang mati.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Apa dia harus ke kamar salah satu hyungdeulnya-mengganggu?

Pilihan pertama jatuh kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Tidak. Tidak. Bunny hyungnya harus tidur. Nanti kadar ke-imut-an Sungmin hilang akibat lingkaran hitam Panda dimatanya, jadi, Kyuhyun takut tidak ada yang dia panggil Cute Min lagi.

Pilihan kedua jatuh kepada Eunhyuk.

Wajah Kyuhyun berseri senang, mengingat hyung anchovy nya itu sangat mudah dijahili, tapi, dia menggeleng lagi. Membangunkan Eunhyuk hanya menguras tenaganya. Demi apa, ini sudah tengah malam. Kyuhyun tidak mau bau keringat.

Pilihan ketiga jatuh kepada Heechul.

Err-yang ini lewatkan saja.

Pilihan keempat jatuh kepada Kangin.

Hah… yang ini juga lewatkan. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka mulut ember Kangin, dia pasti mengadu kepada Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tidak mau menyusahkan hyung tertuanya itu.

Pilihan kelima jatuh kepada Donghae.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Ada bagusnya juga. Selama ini Donghae tidak pernah menolak permintaannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. Sebaiknya jangan, Donghae terlalu tampan untuk diganggu.

Pilihan keenam jatuh kepada orang terakhir yang tidur di dorm. Ryewook.

Seringai Kyuhyun keluar. Si kecil yang mudah dikerjai. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Ryewook, dia sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar koki Super Junior itu sebelum akhirnya suara pintu utama dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Siapa member yang malam-malam begini datang, Siwon kah?" monolog nya. "Tapi, mengapa Siwon hyung kesini lagi? Dia tadikan sudah datang." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menghidupkan lampu, dan melihat siapa gerangan orang itu.

"Kibum?"

"Oh, Kyu. Kau belum tidur?" sapa Kibum yang sama-sama terkejut. Namja dingin itu mengenakan jaket putih dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberi kecupan ringan didahi nya. Kemudian duduk diatas sofa.

"Kemarilah Kyu." Kibum menepuk pahanya, memberi intrupsi agar Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun tanpa ragu duduk dipangkuan Kibum, dia memang terbiasa duduk disana.

"Kau selalu tidak mengabari kapan pulang." Rajuk Kyuhyun. Jari lentiknya membuka jaket tebal Kibum, meletakkannya disembarang tempat. Sekarang Kibum hanya memakai kaos abu-abu tebal.

"Mian. Aku selalu ingin memberi kejutan padamu, Kyu." Kibum menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Kyuhyun, lantas menggesek-geseknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Hidung Kibum terasa sangat dingin.

"Di luar sangat dingin eoh."

"Aku suka dingin."

"Cih, dasar namja es." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang suka dingin." Keukeuh Kibum dengan nada datarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Dia menyentil dahi Kibum pelan, sekali-kali Kyuhyun ingin meniru perbuatan Kibum padanya.

"Seharusnya kau berkata, 'Kan ada kau yang menghangatkanku' atau 'Dengan keberadaanmu disampingku, aku akan selalu merasa hangat'. Tadi waktunya sudah tepat kau menggoda ku, Kim Kibum." Jelas Kyuhyun sesuai pikirannya. Dia memang tidak menyukai keromantisan tapi kalau Kibum-dia sangat keterlaluan datarnya.

Kibum tertawa lepas.

Namjachingu nya yang manis ini memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Berhasil membuat dirinya tertawa murni bukan akting.

"Aku tidak suka pakai kata, bagaimana jika tindakan." Pegangan Kibum dipinggang Kyuhyun turun ke bawah dan meremas bokong namja evil itu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya-menahan desahan. "Aku tidak mau ketika kita bertemu melakukan itu Kibum. Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Melakukan itu bukanlah yang terpenting dari sebuah hubungan. Atau jangan-jangan, kau hanya menyukai tubuhku?"

Kibum mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Semakin lama kau semakin cerewet saja Kyu. Berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. 2 minggu lagi pernikahan kita."

"Yah, aku hanya khawatir." Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kibum, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh calon suaminya.

"Seharusnya aku yang khawatir." Bisik Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Maksudmu?"

Lagi, Kibum mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun. Memberi rona merah dipipi gembilnya.

"Berdiri dulu Kyu, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu." Meski bingung Kyuhyun tetap berdiri. Memperhatikan Kibum yang membuka laptop. "Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu Kyu. Mendekatlah." Ujar Kibum.

Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan Kibum lagi. Mereka sama-sama melihat ke arah monitor.

Ketika Kibum membuka suatu video, tampak video hitam putih yang memperlihatkan latar belakang dorm mereka tepatnya ruang tengah. Kyuhyun tahu ini jenis video CCTV.

Dalam video itu terekam aksi Kyuhyun yang membuang buku dan tingkahnya bersama Heechul tadi pagi. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau…" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya, dia melihat-lihat sudut dinding diruang tengah yang bisa mengambil gambar seperti di video. Mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika mata rabunnya menemukan mata kamera diatas.

"Kau yang melakukannya Kibum?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Tapi ke…" belum selesai protes-an Kyuhyun, sebuah kecupan ringan diterimanya dibibir. "Yakk! Aku belum sel…" lagi. Kibum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Ekor mata Kibum menginterupsi calon istrinya agar fokus ke monitor lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau memang ajaib Bum." Gumamnya.

Kibum memutar video lagi, hingga dimenit kesekian saat Heechul mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, video dijeda. "Lihat, Heechul melakukan skinship kepadamu disini." Jelas Kibum. "Mengusap rambut itu biasa Bum." Malas Kyuhyun. Terkadang namjachingunya sangat berlebihan.

"Biasa bagi hyung yang lain. Tidak untuk sejenis iblis Heechul. Kau tahu, dia hanya mengusap kepala orang yang dia sukai."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menuntut akan kebenaran ucapan Kibum. Kibum mengangguk pasti. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Berarti dia menyukaimu? Heechul hyung tidak hanya mengusap rambutmu juga sering mencium pipimu. Bahkan dia memberi nama anjingnya Heebum. Atau Heechul hyung mencintaimu?"

"Itu dulu Kyu. Kita beralih ke video lainnya saja." elak Kibum. Kyuhyun berdecih tidak senang. "Selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan." Desis Kyuhyun yang tidak ditanggapi Kibum.

Kibum membuka video lainnya.

Sama seperti video jenis CCTV, namun latar belakangnya adalah ruang televisi. "Kau meletakkan kamera juga disana?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Kibum mengangguk. "Dimana-mana." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dimana-mana?" ulang Kyuhyun. "Dikamar ku juga? Kamar hyungdeul juga?"

"Hanya kamarmu."

"MWO? Jadi, kau merekam aku sewaktu telanjang! Kau merekam segala aktivitas aneh ku dikamar?! YAKK! Dasar pervert! HAPUS ITU KIM KIBUM!" jerit Kyuhyun histeris. Dengan kekuatan lumayan penuh, dia memukul-mukul kepala juga tubuh Kibum.

"Sssstttt…" setelah tindakan brutal Kyuhyun terhenti karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang kelelahan, Kibum mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Sakit Kyu." Keluhnya setelah aksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah, "Kenapa kau tidak melawan daritadi eoh?!" bentaknya.

"Itu memang salahku."

"Selain dingin kau sangat menjunjung tinggi benar dan salah, Kibum ku yang penuh kedataran."

"Kita lanjut videonya saja nde." Bujuk Kibum to the point. "Ya. Ya. Ya." Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda menyerah.

Disana terekam tingkah hiperaktif Kyuhyun, yang tidak melepas atensinya dari ponsel.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menunduk malu, "I-itu, aku menemukan Fanfic kita lagi." Lirihnya. Kibum mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat suka membacanya nde?"

"Baiklah, kita lanjut videonya." Sambung Kibum.

"Bisa kau jelaskan situasi ini Kyu?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Kibum, "Maksudnya?"

"Lihat. Donghae dan kau sangat dekat disini."

"Yak! Kim Kibum. Jadi kau merekam kegiatan ku untuk melihat aku dan para hyung! Aku dan Donghae hyung sedang menonton Shinee Hello Baby. Videonya tidak bagus, makanya Donghae hyung seperti itu. Yang kita bahas tidak penting sekali!" marah Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat-sangat overproktektif.

Tanduk ke-evil-an nya mulai mencuat lagi.

Sayangnya tidak berpengaruh kepada Kibum, api amarah Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja akibat es yang tertanam abadi ditubuh Kibum.

Bila ini anime mungkin saja ada api yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan musnah ketika mengenai tubuh Kibum yang mengeluarkan asap es.

"Okay, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu Kyu. Lalu, tadi sore kau kemana?" tanya Kibum. Namun dihatinya sudah tersusun jelas rangkaian rencana untuk hyung ikannya-Donghae.

Kyuhyun menghela lagi. Sekesal apapun dia tidak akan pernah mempan buat Kibum. Jadi, lebih baik mengalah.

"TVQX selesai tour dari Inggris. Changmin Ha-Nya mengajak ketemuan. Kami makan jjamyeon di Sungai Han lalu pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun yang tahu pasti kecemburuan gila Kibum.

"Hanya itu?" ragu Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak membalas lagi tetapi tatapan tajamnya membuat Kibum bungkam-tidak protes.

"Okay, kalau begitu kita langsung melihat rekaman malam ini saja. Kebetulan aku belum melihatnya."

Kyuhyun membatin, 'Malam ini?'. Otak Evilnya bekerja keras mengingat kegiatannya bersama para hyung dan… Siwon!

Kibum tidak boleh melihat Siwon yang tidur dipangkuannya, dia takut memprediksi kejadian yang akan datang.

"Yak! Aku sudah mengantuk! Antarkan aku ke kamar sekarang Kibum! Jika tidak, kau tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Ta…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kim Kibum! PALLI! Dan aku tidak mau tahu, besok semua kamera harus kau lepaskan. Kau benar-benar seperti Psikopat jika begitu! Apa kau segitu tidak percayanya, eoh?"

"Baik. Baik. Aku percaya padamu Kim Kyuhyun, Jja. Kita ke kamar." Kibum menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya kembali, sedikit kesusahan karena Kyuhyun tidak mau lepas dari pangkuannya. Akhirnya Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun ala koala sampai ke kamar.

Membaringkan tubuh berisi Kyuhyun ke atas kasur dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang berada dibawah Kibum, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu erat. Membenamkan wajahnya.

"Poppo…" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nde?"

"Kau tidak memberiku poppo lagi Kim Kibum!" kesal Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kibum tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja akan ku berikan."

Cium dahi.

Cium kedua pipi.

Cium hidung dan sedikit menyentilnya.

Cium bibir dalam-dalam. Ah… ciuman yang sangat manis.

Kyuhyun pun menuju alam mimpinya yang dipastikan bertemu Kibum lagi. Usapan Kibum yang tak henti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun membuat tidur kekasihnya itu semakin nyaman.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur, Kibum membuka matanya.

Yakinlah, namja es itu tidak akan pernah benar-benar tertidur.

Kibum beranjak perlahan, tujuannya kembali menuju ruang tamu. Membuka laptop dan menonton rekaman terakhir. Tingkah Kyuhyun tadi sangat mudah ditebak, namja chubbynya itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kibum mulai menonton, belum 2 menit, suara namja yang memanggil dirinya dari belakang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sungmin hyung?" namja yang menyapa dia tadi mendekati Kibum, sebuah gelas berisi susu ada ditangannya. "Hyung terbangun dan ingin susu. Kapan kau datang?" Sungmin mengambil tempat disebelah Kibum.

"Eum, mungkin jam 12 tadi hyung."

"Kau tidak pernah datang normal." Sungmin berdecak sendiri. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada laptop Kibum yang menampilkan ruang tengah mereka, dimana disana ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ini…"

"Ah, aku memasang kamera untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun, hyung."

"MWO?!" jerit Sungmin. "Kau berlebihan Bum."

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai namja-namja yang melakukan skinship berlebihan kepada Kyuhyun." jawab Kibum datar. Sungmin yang melihat Kibum akan melanjutkan tontonannya segera menepis tangan Kibum kasar.

"Hyung…"

Sungmin salah tingkah. Apa yang harus dia katakan, dan video itu, Kibum tidak boleh melihat kelanjutannya. Sungmin memutar otak-mencari cara.

"Hyung mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun, mungkin dia terbangun, cepat ke sana, nanti dia marah kepadamu." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" Kibum yang susah dibohongi belum beranjak juga tapi dorongan Sungmin yang cukup kuat memaksa dia menuruti kata hyungnya. "Arasseo."

Sungmin bernafas lega melihat punggung Kibum yang hilang dibalik belokan. Cepat-cepat tangan Sungmin mengambil alih laptop Kibum dan menghapus video itu. Namun, bukan terhapus tapi tulisan peringatan yang tidak dibisakan nya video itu dihapuslah yang Sungmin dapat.

Tidak menyerah, Sungmin mencoba menghapus video itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya hyung. Aku tahu Siwon hyung tidur dipangkuan Kyuhyun, benar?"

"WAAAA!" teriak Sungmin. Suara Kibum yang berat tepat sekali berada disampingnya.

"Se… sejak kapan kau datang?" gugup Sungmin.

"Tidurlah hyung. Aku tidak apa. Karena mulai besok, aku akan membawa Kyuhyun ke apartemen ku. Kyuhyun tidak tidur disini lagi." Kibum membawa laptopnya dan menutupnya.

"Kyuhyun tidak disini lagi…" sedih Sungmin.

"Dia juga pasti sering berkunjung hyung."

"Yah… memang itu yang terbaik. Jadi, kau sudah melihat videonya?"

"Belum, tadi aku hanya menerka. Tapi sepertinya itu benar ya? Siwon hyung harus masuk daftar lagi. Untuk terakhir-mungkin." Balas Kibum acuh. Dia tidak tahu Sungmin didepannya sudah merinding.

"Dan terimakasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun, hyung." Kibum dan Sungmin saling balas senyum cukup lama hingga…

"Kim Kibum!" panggil Kyuhyun dari kamar.

"Kyuhyun benar bangun hyung?" tatap Kibum horor ke arah Sungmin.

"Sepertinya."

Kibum berlari menuju kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan tas laptopnya yang dia banting ke lantai. Sungmin mengusap dada, meredakan jantungnya yang berolahraga tengah malam.

"Astaga! Dia segitu takutnya mendengar Kyuhyun bangun." Ucap Sungmin.

**-****THE ****END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>**'s ****:**** [I****de yang tiba-tiba nyangkut. Dan ending yang tidak elit. Karena ide untuk ending sebelumnya sangat banyak****] Note yang kemaren juga. FF ini juga Re-Publish.**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
